A Hole In Our Heart
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah cinta yang cukup menyedihkan dari seorang pemuda pirang, yang telah tenggelam dalam harapan seorang gadis yang kini tak lagi bersamanya [Rate :: T] [Warning :: Inside]


**:: A** **Hole** **In Our Heart ::**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

 **Author :** Kurosaki Kitahara-kun ˄ˍ˄

 **Rating :** T for Teenage

 **Warning :** Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC, DLDR, Gaje, Aneh, Dll

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai direbut orang lain?, Sakit? Marah? Cemburu? Sedih? Atau yang lain?, kalian sama halnya sepertiku, hal seperti itu pernah kualami, itu sungguh menyakitkan dan tak ingin aku rasakan lagi ( Ini summary macam apaan? :v ) (Special Fanfic by Me)

 **A/N :** Hufffhh... Sebenarnya aku kecewa dengan seseorang yang namanya tidak perlu disebutkan, saat buka buka isi laptop, eh ada Fic yang belum selesai dibuat, jadi aku lanjutkan saja, Fic bergenre Romance and Drama, bahasa yang mudah untuk dimengerti walau gak terlalu sesuai dengan EYD, beberapa Scene aku ambil dari pengalamanku, dan juga kuharap kalian mengikuti alurnya dengan santai, jangan dibawa serius, entar ujung-ujungnya kecewa... :v

Selagi membaca Fic ini, aku sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu lagu sedih tentang cinta, dijamin deh, Pas banget sama Fic nya, nge-Feel banget :v

So.. Happy Reading, and jangan Lupa Fav yaa jika kalian menyukainya

o.o

 _ **Semua berawal dari akhir musim panas, dimana saat itu kau menegurku dan mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganku, apa kau masih ingat?**_

 _ **Kurasa Tidak...**_

.

.

.

 **\- First Day**

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, matahari masih malu malu untuk menampakkan jati diri yang sebenarnya, dan juga kicauan merdu sang burung hendak merayu sang Mentari untuk muncul dari arah timur

Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto saja, berambut pirang dengan gaya spike dan iris mata yang berwarna biru langit yang membuatku terlihat normal seperti remaja seumuranku, aku merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang kini berganti menjadi Namikaze Kushina

Ibuku merupakan seorang ibu rumah tangga, Wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut merah serta iris mata berwarna violet, seorang wanita yang lembut dan baik dan juga sangar dan menyeramkan disaat ia marah

Dan Ayahku merupakan seorang manajer di salah satu perusahaan besar, penampilannya lumayan tampan untuk seorang pria seumurannya, dengan rambut berwarna pirang sepertiku denga gaya spike serta iris mata berwarna biru cerah sepertiku juga

Namun aku sekarang tinggal sendirian, Orang tuaku telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan hebat yang membuat keduanya tak bisa diselamatkan, aku yang saat itu masih duduk dibangku SMA kelas dua membuatku Syok berat, dan membuatku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup

Namun dengan usaha yang keras membuatku untuk maju selangkah kedepan menghilangkat sifatku itu, Orang tuaku yang telah tiada meninggalkan hartanya kepadaku yang bisa dikatakan lumayan cukup, dan juga aku bekerja Part Time di salah satu Restoran agar masalah keuanganku tidak menipis

Oh ya!, Aku sekolah di SMA Kuoh, sekolah dimana semua siswanya didominasi oleh para perempuan, awalnya aku bingung kenapa orang tuaku memasukkanku disekolah itu, namun kurasa pilihan kedua orang tuaku adalah yang terbaik, jadi aku tidak memprotesnya

Dan ini hari dimana aku kembali sekolah setelah libur musim panas di sekolah SMA kelas tiga, yah berhubung diwaktu aku kelas satu dan dua aku mendapatkan nilai yang bisa dikatakan bagus sehingga membuatku dapat naik ke kelas yang lebih tinggi

Aku kini sudah berada dikelasku, yah walaupun masih pagi namun aku sudah tugasku untuk piket pada hari ini, lantai maupun meja ataupun kursi aku sapu dengan bersih tanpa ada satupun sampah berserakan

Selagi asik asiknya aku membersihkan kelas, pintu kelaspun dibuka oleh seseorang dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah dengan iris mata berwarna Blue-Green, serta kulit putih mulusnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona akan penampilannya, tak lupa rambut merahnya yang indah yang mungkin membuat iri beberapa gadis seumurannya

"Oh, Ohayou Rias-san" Sapaku pada gadis itu

Rias Gremory, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia merupakan primadona disekolah ini, kepopulerannya bagaikan seorang putri disekolah, itu dikarenakan penampilannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat cantik dan manis serta kepintarannya yang membuatnya populer, bahkan beberapa siswa menjulukinya "The Great Onee-sama"

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-kun" sapanya balik

Ia lalu menghampiriku yang sedang membersihkan kelas, "Uzumaki-kun, apa boleh aku membantumu?" ucapnya menawarkan diri untuk membantuku membersihkan kelas ini atau lebih lengkapnya kelas kita

"Ah tidak apa apa, Arigatou atas tawarannya, aku sendiri bisa kok, nanti wajah manismu itu bisa kotor loh" ucapku dengan senyum lima jariku tak lupa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun bisa saja" ucapnya sambil menyenggol bahuku, tak lupa senyum manis selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik yang membuat pipiku memanas yang menghasilkan rona merah

'Benar benar Gadis yang manis...'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan hari itu, disaat kau mengajakku berjalan bersama menuju kesekolah, kau masih mengingat semuanya bukan?**_

.

.

.

 **\- Second Days**

Yosh! Pagi hari sudah menantiku, untuk menjalani hari dengan seperti biasanya

Yah aku terkadang merasa kesepian, aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku, dimana saat aku dibangunkan oleh ibuku, bercerita dengan ayahku, ataupun membantu ibuku dalam hal memasak

Ngomong ngomong soal memasak, Memasak merupakan hoby ku, beberapa masakan bisa kubuat yang diajari langsung oleh ibuku, namun sayangnya ia telah meninggal, jadi aku belum sempat untuk membuatkan masakan buatanku spesial untuknya

Kembali ke kehidupanku sekarang, setelah bangun dari tidur aku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi melakukan hal seperti biasa, setelah selesai mandi aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian seragam SMA Kuoh

Aku lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan, yah untuk pagi kali ini aku terlalu malas untuk memasak jadi sarapan pagi ini hanyalah Ramen Cup saja, ngomong ngomong soal Ramen, Ramen merupakan makanan favoritku, tak ada yang mengalahkan kelezatannya didunia ini itu karena Ramen adalah makanan paling enak didunia menurutku

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi, aku lalu mengambil tasku lalu memakainya dan berjalan keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu rumah dan berkata...

"Itekimasu!"

Yah walaupun tak akan ada yang membalas ucapanku, namun aku sudah terbiasa mengucapkannya, bahkan aku terkadang merasa ada yang membalas ucapanku walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana dan siapa dia?

Beberapa saat berjalan kesekolah, tiba tiba sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepanku membuatku sedikit terkejut, dari mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu, keluarlah seorang gadis berseragam SMA Kuoh dengan rambut merah yang tergerai bebas, serta wajah manisnya yang membuatku terpesona

"Rias-sama, apa tidak apa anda turun disini? Jarak sekolah dari sini lumayan cukup jauh" ucap seseorang yang kupikir adalah supir dari mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu

"Tidak apa, lagipula disini ada temanku, aku akan berangkat dengannya" ucap Gadis itu yang adalah Rias Gremory, ia lalu menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum manis, hal yang beruntung bagi remaja yatim piatu bagiku

Rias lalu menutup pintu mobil sedan itu dan akhirnya mobil sendan itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang dan meninggalkan Rias bersamaku, ia lalu menghampiriku dengan senyuman manisnya

"Rias-san? Kenapa kau turun dari mobilmu?, bukankah lebih cepat jika naik mobil kesana?" ucapku dengan sedikit kaku, wajarlah sosok sepertiku jarang dekat dengan seorang gadis, apalagi gadis semanis dia

"tidak apa kok, memangnya kenapa, apa Uzumaki-kun tidak mau berangkat denganku?" ucapnya dengan raut wajah cemberut yang lagi lagi membuat wajahku memerah, benar benar gadis yang cantik..

"A-ah tidak kok, aku malah senang berangkat kesekolah denganmu" ucapku dengan gagap

Sebenarnya aku merasa gugup jika berdua bersama seorang gadis, apalagi dengan gadis cantik, aku bukan orang yang tipe suka blak blakan, aku terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu

"Syukurlah! Ayo berangkat!" ucapnya dengan nada yang kurasa sangat senang dan berjalan sambil menggengam tanganku yang membuatku malu sekaligus senang dengan perlakuannya

'Rias-san!'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan saat kau sakit, aku membantumu menuju ke ruang Kesehatan Sekolah, apa kau masih belum mengingatnya?**_

.

.

.

 **-Third Days**

"2x3+70:2x4=?" Gumamku saat membaca soal yang ada dibuku pelajaranku

Yah, kali ini aku tengah berada dikelasku, tepatnya pada jam pelajaran Matematika, yah walaupun aku tidak terlalu paham tentang matematika, tapi nilai nilai pelajaranku lumayan cukup untuk masuk kedalam nilai rata-rata

Setelah mencari tahu hasil penjumlahannya, aku lalu menyalin soal di buku pelajarannya ke buku tulisku sekaligus jawaban hasil pencarian dari penjumlahan tadi, yah mungkin menurut kalian aku sangat fokus pada pelajaranku sampai aku dengan begitu mudahnya mengisi jawaban dari soal soal yang ada dibuku, namun kurasa tebakan kalian sedikit agak geser

Sebenarnya fikiran dan mataku saat ini tertuju pada Rias, entah kenapa ekspresi saat ia serius itu terlihat cantik menurutku, bukannya protes atau apa, tapi jika saja ia memakai kacamata, kurasa kecantikannya menyamai seorang bidadari

Namun kurasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengannya yang membuatku sedikit khawatir padanya, wajahnya terlihat pucat dan juga ia sepertinya terlihat lemas sekali, apa ia tengah dalam keadaan sakit?

"Minna-san, jika soal kalian telah selesai dikerjakan, kalian bisa mengumpulkannya pada sensei" aku mengalihkan perhatianku kearah Sensei yang tengah berbicara sesuatu pada semua siswa yang ada dikelas

Semua siswa termasuk aku dan Rias mengumpulkan tugas matematika kepada Sensei yang mengajar kelas, aku lalu kembali duduk dibangku tempatku, sedikit melirik kearah Rias, terlihat ia sepertinya tengah melamun entah memikirkan hal apa

'Kriiiiiiinnngg!'

Bel jam istirahat pun dimulai, para siswa dari kelasku maupun dari kelas lain pergi keluar kelas mencoba mencari angin segar melepas penat sehabis mengerjakan soal yang bisa dikatakan membosankan

Aku lalu melihat kearah Rias, ia terlihat tengah menundukkan wajanya ke meja ditutupi dengan silangan tangannya, merasa ada yang aneh aku lalu datang menghampirinya

"Konichiwa Rias-san!" ucapku dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi, Rias lalu mendongakkan wajahnya kearahku, kini kulihat wajahnya memang benar benar pucat pasi

"K-Konichiwa, U-Uzumaki-kun"

"R-Rias-san? Apa kau sakit?" ucapku dengan khawatir, perlahan tanganku mencoba menyentuh dahinya, dan saat punggung telapak tanganku menyentuh dahinya aku merasakan panas, Rias lalu mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya tak kuasa menahan badannya hingga ia terjatuh kesamping

"Rias-san!"

Aku lalu menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjatuh kelantai, mengenyahkan rasa berat saat menopang tubuhnya, perlahan aku mendudukkan tubuhnya kekursi bangkunya, lalu aku berjongkok membelakangi dirinya

"Rias-san ayo! Akan kuantarkan kau ke Ruang Kesehatan, suhu tubuhmu terasa panas dan kurasa kau sedang sakit" ucapku tanpa menoleh kearahnya, yah walau terdengar sedikit egois namun kurasa Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan, Rias hanya diam tak bersuara, namun ia menuruti perkataanku, perlahan ia menaiki punggungku dan melingkari lengannya keleherku, dan akupun berdiri menggendongnya dan berjalan keluar kelas

Aku berjalan kearah Ruang Kesehatan sembari menggendongnya, yah dipikir pikir sih aku sangat menyukainya, bayangkan saja kau menggendong seorang gadis yang amat kau sukai, itu bagakan anugrah bagimu, dan itu tengah terjadi padaku

"Uzumaki-kun?" Lirih Rias yang agak samar terdengar ditelingaku

"Hmm.. ada apa, Rias-san?" ucapku selembut mungkin

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi Arigatou atas pertolonganmu, kau memang orang yang baik" ucapnya dengan nada lemah, aku hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan dari sang gadis manis berambut merah ini

"Tidak apa kok, lagipula kau sakit, aku tak ingin kau sampai kenapa kenapa" ucapku membalas ucapan Rias tanpa mengalihkan wajahku kearah wajahnya

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, aku lalu mencari guru yang biasanya mengawasi ruangan itu, namun tidak ada, tanpa pikir panjang aku lalu berjalan kearah tempat tidur yang ada disana sambil menurunkan Rias dari gendonganku dan membaringkannya disana

"Naruto-kun, apa itu kau?" aku mendengarkan sebuah suara yang sepertinya memanggil namaku, aku lalu berbalik kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilku, kulihat ia seorang guru perempuan yang awet muda walau diusianya yang menginjak setengah abad

"Tsunade-Sensei!"

"Bukannya dia Rias kan Naruto-kun?, jangan jangan kau-"

"Ti-tidak Tsunade-Sensei, aku membawa Rias-san kesini karena ia sakit" ucapku dengan wajah memerah memotong ucapan senseiku yang kurasa kearah negatif

"Oh, yasudah kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu, biar Sensei yang menjaganya" ucap Tsunade-sensei, aku lalu menoleh kearah Rias dan memberikan senyuman hangat kepadanya

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Rias-san!" ucapku denga senyuman hangat lalu mengelus surai merahnya dengan lembut, Rias hanya memejamkan matanya yang mungkin kurasa tengah tertidur?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku bahkan bertemu denganmu disaat aku sehabis jogging, dimana aku telah merasa akrab denganmu..**_

.

.

.

 **\- Fourth Days**

"Hah, Lelah sekali!"

Suasana yang damai, suara kicauan burung yang melantun dengan indahnya, serta rutinitas pagi orang orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing

Yup!, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku sedang dalam libur sekolah, yah hitung hitung bisa melepas penat serta menghilangkan stress, aku melakukan Jogging untuk menjaga stamina dan kondisi fisikku agar tetap fit

'gulp gulp'

Aku meminum air yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah untuk menemaniku dalam kegiatanku ini, yah hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa haus dan lelah, aku lalu duduk di bangku taman, agak jauh sih dari apartemenku namun dekat dengan sekolahku, sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah melakukan kegiatan ini

"Naruto!"

aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dengan nada yang feminim itu, lalu aku menoleh keasal suara yang kuduga adalah seorang perempuan, yah kurasa..

"Rias-san! Ohayou!"

Aku sedikit senang saat ia memanggil nama depanku, bukan nama margaku, Kulihat ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan membawa barang belanjaannya, yah didekat sini memang ada sebuah supermarket, jadi kalian bisa membeli sesuatu selagi kalian mempunyai uang, ya kan?

"Ohayou, Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"yah, aku hanya habis melakukan jogging"

Ucapku merespon pertanyaannya sambil kembali mengambil botol minuman yang kubawa dari rumah, namun sayangnya botol tersebut sudah habis saat aku meminumnya tadi, sial!, padahal aku sangat kehausan

"Ini!"

Aku menoleh kearah Rias yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng yang ia beli, aku lalu mengambilnya, membukanya lalu meminumnya menghilangkan rasa haus yang tak tertahankan, sedangkan kulihat Rias duduk disampingku sambil menaruh barang belanjaannya

'gulp gulp'

"Ahh!, Arigatou Rias-san!"

"Sama sama, dan iya, kau cukup memanggilku Rias saja yaa!"

"Ha'i, R-Rias"

Ucapku agak terbata, yah bagaimanapun aku harus bersikap normal di depan gadis cantik satu ini, jika satu saja kesalahan atau aku bersikap berlebihan padanya, mungkin saja ia bisa men-cap ku sebagai orang aneh

"Oh ya ngomong ngomong, barang apa saja yang kau beli Rias?" ucapku yang mencoba bertanya padanya

"Aku hanya membeli bahan makanan yang dibutuhkan ibuku, itu saja" ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dari barang belanjaannya, lalu ia membukanya dan meminumnya perlahan

"Kau gadis yang rajin Rias!, membantu orang tua itu merupakan hal yang baik" ucapku dengan senyum tulus kepadanya, dan aku kembali menatap kedepan sambil melirih "Andai orang tuaku masih ada"

"memangnya ada apa dengan orang tuamu, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh kearah Rias, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengartikan bahwa dirinya penasaran, tak kusangka lirihanku terdengar olehnya, mau tak mau aku akan menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuaku

"Orang tuaku menginggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan" ucapku menatap rumput yang bergoyang ditaman yang indah ini

Terdiam beberapa saat, Rias lalu berucap...

"Gomen, aku menanyakan hal itu"

"Tidak apa apa kok, lagipula aku ini seorang laki-laki, harus siap apa yang akan dihadapi nantinya" ucapku memberikan senyum kepada Rias serta mencoba membuatnya menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya karena menanyakan hal tadi

"Kau memang orang yang kuat Naruto!, kuharap orang tuamu tenang dialam sana"

"Arigatou telah mendoakan mereka!"

Kulihat Rias membuang sampah minumannya ke kotak sampah yang disediakan disebelah bangku yang kami duduki, setelah itu ia berdiri dan membawa barang belanjaannya

"Yasudah, Aku pulang dulu ya Naruto!"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu, rumahku dekat kok dari sini!" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang membuatku terdiam beberapa saat memandang wajah manisnya yang membuat siapapun meleleh

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hati hati ya!" ucapku padanya yang sudah berjalan agak jauh

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku bahkan menghajar orang orang yang berani menyakitimu hanya sekedar untuk melindungimu, walau aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kuat...**_

.

.

.

 **\- Fifth Days**

Saat ini hari semakin sore, terlihat dari langit yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang menawan, anak sekolahan kebanyakan sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing melakukan kegiatan mereka sehari hari, atau malah hanya sekedar melakukan kegiatan yang membosankan

Dan aku? Ya, aku kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, aku agak pulang terlambat karena ada tugas yang belum selesai, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya remedial, dan saat aku mengerjakannya, aku diawasi seorang guru yang selalu membawa Novel yang berjudul 'Icha Icha Paradise' ditangannya, kurasa kalian tahu siapa dia?

Bukan karena aku bodoh atau apa, namun saat ulangan harian pada pelajaran guru itu, aku tidak masuk sekolah, jadi wajar saja aku mendapatkan tugas yang membosankan itu

Aku lalu membuka kopi kaleng yang sempat kubeli di kantin, dan disaat aku melewati gang sempit yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahku, aku melihat...

"Tolong aku!"

Yah, suara itu terdengar feminim, dan suara itu berasal dari depanku yang kulihat adalah Rias yang tengah disekap oleh dua remaja laki laki yang bandel yang kurasa preman jalanan mungkin?

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah laki laki yang tengah memegangi tangan Rias, dengan kekuatan penuh aku menendang laki laki itu hingga terpental dan menghantam dinding

'Duuuuaaagg!'

'Bruukk!'

Remaja laki itu terduduk setelah menghantam dinding dengan kuatnya, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya, aku langsung berbalik dan hendak memukul sang remaja yang satunya lagi, namun sayangnya ia menghindari seranganku dan berbalik mencoba menyerangku dengan pukulan yang mengarah ke bagian perutku

'duaaagg!'

"Aaaarrrgghh!"

Aku agak mundur kebelakang saat merasakan pukulan yang kuat di perutku, serta tangan kiri ku yang menutupi mulutku yang memuntahkan sesuatu, saat ku lihat tangan kiriku, terlihat darah menempel ditanganku

Aku kembali mundur kebelakang saat remaja laki laki itu mendekatiku, hingga sampai aku tertahan oleh dinding yang berada dibelakangku, dan juga remaja laki laki itu yang sudah siap memukulku dengan kuat

"Narutooo!"

Waktu perlahan berjalan lambat, aku sedikit melirik kesamping yang saat itu ada sebuah balok kayu yang kurasa bagus untuk melindungi diriku, aku langsung mengambilnya

"Makan ini Bocah!"

Belum sampai tangan remaja laki laki itu mengenai wajahku, aku langsung memukul pinggangnya dengan balok kayu yang ku pegang

'Braaaakk!'

Aku memukul remaja itu dengan sekuat tenagaku hingga ia terpental kesamping sambil berteriak memegangi pinggangnya, bahkan saking kuatnya, balok kayu yang kupegang sampai patah

"Aaaaarrrgghhh!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan teriakan sang remaja yang barusan aku pukul tadi, aku langsung berlari ke arah Rias dan memegangi lengannya sambil berkata "Ayo pergi dari sini!"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari bersamaku kesuatu tempat

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, bisa kita istirahat terlebih dahulu"

Sambil berlari, aku sedikit melirik kebelakang,kulihat Rias yang sudah sangat lelah, terlihat dari banyaknya keringat yang keluar dari dahi serta lengannya, aku lalu berhenti berlari dan juga diikuti oleh Rias

"Oke, kurasa kita telah jauh dari berandalan tadi!" ucapku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

Kini aku dan Rias berada di sebuah taman tempat kemarin kita bertemu, aku lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan disana sementara aku membelikan minuman di toko swalayan yang dekat di taman itu

Beberapa menit setelah aku membeli sebuah minuman kaleng, aku kembali kepada Rias yang tengah duduk dibangku, namun kulihat Rias tengah meringis sambil memegangi kakinya yang kulihat sedikit memerah

"Rias-chan?!, kau tidak apa apa?" ucapku sedikit khawatir

"Tidak apa apa kok, Cuma- ugh!" ia berkata tidak apa apa namun rasa sakit dikakinya membohongi dirinya sendiri

"Lebih baik minum ini terlebih dahulu"

Aku lalu menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng, ia langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat, yah mungkin kehausan karena sehabis berlari menghindari berandalan tadi

'Gulp'

"Ahh! Arigatou Naruto!"

"Okee, kalau begitu ayo naik ke pungungku" ucapku sambil berjongkok didepannya lalu membelakanginya mengisyaratkan agar ia mau ku gendong

"Hah? Apa tidak apa apa?, Naruto?"

"Tidak apa apa, lagipula kakimu sakit kan?, akan lebih parah jika kau memaksakan diri untuk berjalan" ucapku

Akhirnya ia pun naik ke punggungku dan mengalungkan tangannya keleherku, aku lalu berdiri sambil menggendongnya dan bertanya padanya

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

Ia tidak membalas pertanyaanku, namun aku merasakan sebuah anggukan kepala yang berada di bahu kananku pertanda ia menyetujuinya, aku lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya yang dibantu oleh Rias sebagai penunjuk kearah rumahnya

'Andai waktu berhenti, jadi aku bisa terus bersamamu, Rias-chan!'

'Tunggu!, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaanku?'

"Rias-chan, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" ucapku disela berjalan sambil menggendong dirinya

"Apa itu Naruto?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencin—"

'Drrrrtttt!'

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto!"

Aku lalu berhenti berjalan sambil melirik ke samping memandangnya, Rias lalu mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya, terlihat dilayar ponsel smartphonenya yang ada sebuah panggilan telepon, ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu

"Moshi moshi?"

'Rias-chan!, kau berada dimana? Sedang apa dan bersama siapa kau? Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?'

"Onii-sama, tenanglah!, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi tunggu saja"

'Ya sudah kalo begitu, hati hati!'

'tuuuutt'

Terdengar suara telepon terputus dari ponsel Rias, ia lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya kedalam sakunya

'Ternyata kakaknya yang menelpon, Dasar! dia mengganggu rencanaku saja!'

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?"

"Oh itu, lain kali saja akan kuberitahu" ucapku dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, aku lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke jalan

Kira kira setelah lima belas menit aku berjalan sambil menggendong Rias, aku pun sampai di rumahnya Rias, yah terlihat mewah untuk rumah yang berlantai dua, dan juga, Kenapa ada seorang laki laki berambut merah yang sudah berada didepan rumah Rias?

Aku lalu menurunkan Rias dari gendonganku, ia lalu turun dari gendonganku dan segera ditarik oleh laki laki berambut merah itu, kemudian, laki laki itu dengan cepat menghajarku dengan pukulannya

'Duaaaagg!'

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku yang manis ini hah?"

Aku terduduk saat menerima pukulannya yang bersarang diperutku, aku lalu menatap keatas, kulihat ia sedang merenggangkan jari jarinya pertanda ia siap untuk menghajarku

"Onii-sama! Kau jangan main hajar saja! Dia itu orang yang sudah menolongku!"

Aku dan laki laki berambut merah yang diakui Rias sebagai kakaknya itu menoleh kearah Rias yang terang terangan membela aku didepan kakaknya

"Menolongmu?"

"Benar, ia memang menolongku!, Tadi aku diganggu oleh berandalan di jalanan, Naruto lalu menyelamatkanku dari mereka, ia lalu memberiku sebuah minuman, ia bahkan rela menggendongku saat melihat kakiku yang sedikit memar" ucap Rias sambil memperlihatkan kakinya yang memang terlihat memerah

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Kakaknya Rias yang kurang percaya pada adiknya

"Benar!, sudah lebih baik Onii-sama meminta maaf padanya!"

Setelah diperintah oleh adiknya,ia langsung berbalik menghadapku yang masih terduduk akibat pukulannya, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri dengan bantuannya

"Gomen, aku salah paham pada dirimu!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan diri

"Tidak apa apa kok, sudah sepantasnya seorang kakak mengkhawatirkan adiknya" ucapku seadanya

"Dan juga, Arigatou telah menyelamatkan adikku, sebagai imbalan, maukah kau menerima ini dariku"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya kepadaku, namun aku menolaknya dengan halus

"Tidak, terima kasih, lagipula, aku merasa senang saat membantu Rias-chan disaat ia sedang kesulitan" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku, tak lupa dengan senyum hangat yang biasa aku lakukan

Aku sedikit melirik kearah Rias, kulihat ia tengah memerah merona sambil tersenyum kearahku

'Rias-chan! Suatu saat nanti kau pasti menjadi milikku!'

.

.

.

 _ **Apa kau masih ingat saat aku dan kau menatap awan disiang hari bersama sama?**_

 _ **Aku rasa kau melupakan moment itu...**_

.

.

.

 **\- Sixth Days**

Siang itu, aku berada di atap sekolah, menikmati jam istirahatku yang membosankan, sambil membawa minuman kaleng, aku duduk di bangku yang disediakan di atap sambil menikmati pemandangan berupa awan berbentuk abstrak yang indah

'gulp'

Aku meminum minuman kaleng yang kubawa, angin sejuk yang menerpa diriku dan pemandangan didepan mata yang indah, serta suasana tenang seperti inilah yang namanya kedamaian

Sekilas muncul sosok Rias dipikiranku, yah, Gadis yang mengisi hari hariku yang sepi belakangan ini, gadis yang bisa membuatku tersenyum saat melihatnya, serta gadis yang akhir akhir ini aku cinta

Aku terpejam sesaat, Aku tersenyum saat dikhayalanku ia memanggil Namaku dengan lembutnya, ah, suaranya manis sekali

"Naruto"

Suara itu semakin nyata kudengar dan membuatku tersenyum Sendiri

"Mou.. Naruto! Dengarkan aku dong!"

"Eh?"

Ternyata suara itu bukan berasal dari khayalanku,suara itu nyata dan suara itu berasal dari belakangku, aku lalu melihat kebelakang siapa sosok yang memanggil Namaku

"Rias-chan?!"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku saat aku memanggil Namanya, ekspresinya yang sedang cemberut membuatku sedikit terpesona akan kecantikannya sebagai seorang gadis yang manis

"Gomen, aku tidak mendengarkanmu!" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku, namun ia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dariku

"Rias-chan? Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Kau harus bersujud didepanku sambil meminta maaf padaku, Naruto!" ucap Rias yang kini menatapku walau ekspresinya yang tengah cemberut

"Segitunya" ucapku sedikit menolak perintahnya

"Kalau begitu tidak akan kumaafkan!" ucap Rias dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya

Aku hanya mendenguskan nafasku melihat tingkah gadis yang satu ini, walau kadang sedikit menyebalkan, namun ia yang hanya bisa mengisi hari hariku dengan senyuman

Aku lalu berjalan kearahnya dengan perlahan, ia lalu melirikku saat aku mulai bersujud didepannya sambil mengucapkan kata maafku, ia sedikit gelagapan sambil bertingkah aneh saat aku bersujud didepannya

"Rias-chan, Gomen atas semua kesalahanku, kau mau memaafkanku bukan?" ucapku sambil menatapnya yang tengah memerah malu

"Naruto! Cepat berdiri dan jangan bersujud padaku, itu memalukan!"

"Heh? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf padaku sambil bersujud didepanmu?"

"Baka! Aku hanya bercanda bodoh!"

'Bercanda tapi ekspresinya tadi seakan ia tidak sedang bercanda, dasar!'

.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu Naruto! Awan itu terlihat seperti burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya bukan?"

"Ha'i, matamu sangat jeli, Rias-chan!"

Di atap sekolah itu, aku sedang duduk bersama Rias dibangku yang disediakan disana, aku tersenyum saat Rias yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah awan dilangit dengan bahagianya, aku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kaleng dari saku celanaku, aku lalu membukanya sambil meminumnya

'gulp'

"Rias-chan, kau mau?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ku pegang kearahnya, namun ekspresinya terlihat kesal, juga didahinya muncul sebuah perempatan berwarna merah

"Naruto! Kau mau memberikan minuman bekas milikmu padaku?"

"Tidak kok, aku membawa dua, ini untukmu" ucapku sambil menunjukkan minuman kaleng milikku yang belum dibuka dan menyodorkannya kearah Rias

Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat kesal, kini berubah menjadi tersenyum sambil menerima minuman kaleng yang kuberikan padanya

"Arigatou, Naruto"

Beberapa menit kami terdiam menikmati minuman kami sambil menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang indah didepan mata kami, tak lama kemudian Rias mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakangnya yaitu sebuah kotak bento

"Naruto, kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum" ucapku yang masih menatap awan

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama!"

"Hah?"

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku kearah Rias, kini ia tengah membuka kotak bentonya, terlihat disana ada Nasi, beberapa Kaarage, dan juga sayuran yang baik untuk kesehatan

"Kau membawa Kotak makan siangmu, Rias-chan?"

"Naruto, aaaaaaammm!" ucapnya yang sedang mencoba menyuapiku sepotong kaarage kepadaku

Aku sedikit kesal karena pertanyaanku tidak dijawabnya, aku lalu menurutinya dan sedikit membuka mulutku agar Rias bisa menyuapiku sepotong Kaarage

"aaammm!"

Mataku membulat saat merasakan nikmatnya Kaarage yang sedang kumakan ini, kulihat Rias hanya tersenyum padaku

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"Sungguh enak, kau membuatnya sendiri, Rias-chan?"

"Ha'i"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya saat ia mengakui ia yang membuatnya, entah kenapa Hatiku sangat bahagia di saat seperti ini

'Perasaan ini?, Rias-chan?'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan lagi lagi aku kembali menyelamatkanmu disaat kau hampir tertabrak mobil,**_

 _ **Sungguh, aku bahkan merasa khawatir yang luar biasa saat kau terluka...**_

.

.

.

 **\- Seventh Days**

Siang itu, aku berjalan jalan disekitar rumahku, yah, hitung hitung menghilangkan rasa bosanku disaat hari libur seperti hari ini, sambil memakan cemilan yang kupegang, aku terus berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti

"R-Rias?, bukankah itu Rias?"

Disaat aku berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas, sekilas aku melihat Rias di penyebrangan jalan yang sedang sepi, aku pun lalu berjalan kearahnya sekedar untuk menyapa nya, namun ia malah berjalan menyebrangi jalan

Aku terus berusaha mendekatinya namun ia terus berjalan menyebrangi jalanan itu, hingga sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearah Rias yang tengah berjalan sambil melamun

"Rias-chan!"

Instingku sebagai penyelamat membuat Diriku langsung berlari kearah Rias, setelah beberapa sentimeter dari Rias, aku lalu mendorongnya dan akupun ikut melompat menghindari Mobil yang siap Menabrak kami

'Tiiiiiiiiinn' (Sfx : Klakson Mobil)

Disaat aku melompat, hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi kakiku tertabrak mobil itu, namun beruntungnya diriku sehingga aku selamat dari kejadian tabrak lari ini

'bruuukk'

Akupun terjatuh ke aspal jalanan dengan kuat, aku sedikit melirik kearah Mobil yang hendak menabrak kami tadi, mobil itu telah kabur dengan kecepatan yang penuh, aku lalu berusaha bangun dan mengabaikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku

'Itttaaii!"

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Rias yang berada disampingku, kulihat Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang kulihat lecet akibar berbenturan dengan aspal jalan

Tak berpikir lama mengingat kami berada ditengah jalan, aku lalu menggendongnya ala Bridal Style dan berjalan ke Halte pemberhentian Bus, karena disana ada sebuah bangku panjang yang digunakan untuk pengguna jalan yang sedang menunggu bus

Setelah sampai di halte pemberhentian bus, aku lalu membaringkan tubuh Rias dengan hati hati, matanya masih tertutup menahan sakit dikakinya yang lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah

"Rias-chan, apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanyaku yang khawatir padanya

Ia tidak menjawabnya namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengatakan bahwa ia memang merasakan sakit, aku lalu menopang tubuhnya agar ia duduk di bangku itu, aku lalu berjongkok didepannya

"Ayo cepat, rumahku dekat sini kok, akan ku obati kakimu"

Mendengar ucapanku, Rias lalu menaiki punggungku, dengan senang hati aku lalu menggendongnya dan berjalan kearah Rumahku

.

.

.

.

'ckleeek!'

Kini aku telah sampai di rumahku, agak sedikit kesusahan disaat aku membuka pintu rumahku, aku lalu membaringkan tubuh Rias di sofa ruang tengah rumahku

"Rias-chan, kau tunggu sini ya, akan kuambilkan kotak p3k" ucapku padanya dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

Aku lalu pergi untuk mengambil kotak p3k milikku, setelah beberapa menit, aku lalu kembali dengan membawa kotak p3k dan sedikit berlari kearah Rias untuk segera mengobati gadis yang kusayangi ini

Aku lalu berada disamping Rias, perlahan kubuka kotak p3k milikku, aku lalu mengambil obat luka dan beberapa Kapas, aku lalu meneteskan obat luka itu pada kapas yang kupegang

"Rias-chan, tahan yaa, ini akan sedikit perih"

"Ha'i"

Aku lalu menempelkan kapas yang telah diteteskan obat luka itu pada Kaki kiri Rias yang terluka, ia wajahnya terlihat mengerenyit menahan perih disekitar lukanya, aku terus mengobatinya dengan hati hati

Setelah mengobati kaki kirinya yang terluka, aku lalu memperban kakinya dengan perban yang kumiliki di kotak p3k milikku

"Yosh!, sudah selesai" ucapku sambil kembali merapikan kotak p3k milikku

Rias hanya tersenyum lemah padaku, aku lalu membalas senyumannya dengan senyum tulusku, aku lalu pergi menaruh kotak p3k milikku ketempatnya semula

Setelah menaruh kotak p3k ketempatnya semula, aku lalu kembali ketempat Rias berbaring, aku lalu duduk disamping sofa tempat Rias berbaring, ia menatapku dengan lembut saat aku membelai rambutnya dengan lembut

"Naruto-kun, Sini!" ucapnya menyuruhku untuk mendekatkan kepalaku padanya mengisyaratkan agar ia bisa membisikkan sesuatu

Aku lalu mendekatkan telingaku padanya, namun bukan bisikan yang kurasakan, namun...

'Cup!'

Ia mencium pipiku dengan lembut, aku terkejut sekaligus senang, kedua pipiku memerah sempurna, aku melirik kearah Rias, namun ia hanya tersenyum tulus kepadaku

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku bahkan pernah bermain gitar dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku padamu**_

 _ **Itu sungguh romantis bukan?**_

.

.

.

 **\- Next Days**

Siang itu disaat berada di halaman sekolah, aku duduk dibawah pohon hendak berteduh sambil memainkan gitar yang kubawa dari rumah ke sekolah

Ngomong ngomong soal Gitar, aku tidak bisa dikatakan orang yang hebat memainkan gitar, aku hanya memainkan gitarku disaat aku dalam waktu senggang atau disaat aku sedang kesepian didalam suasana damai seperti ini

Senar demi senar kupetik dengan pelan ditambah chord gitar yang sesuai dengan lagu yang ku nyanyikan menghasilkan suara gitar yang indah serta alunan lagu yang kunyanyikan membawa suasana semakin damai dan sejuk

"Naruto-kun, kau kah itu?"

Merasa namaku dipanggil, aku berhenti memainkan gitarku dan aku lalu menoleh kearah asal suara yang berasal dari belakangku, kulihat seorang gadis manis berambut merah tengah berjalan kearahku, dia adalah Rias, Rias Gremory tepatnya

"Rias-chan!"

ia tersenyum padaku, setelah itu ia lalu duduk disampingku sembari menanyakan beberapa hal agar suasana tidak terlalu hening

"Kau bisa memainkan gitar, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu, mau mendengarkannya?"

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, aku lalu mulai memainkan gitarku, senar demi senar kembali kupetik dengan pelan, alunan suara gitar yang merdu membuat Rias memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan suara gitar yang kumainkan

" _Warae... Kimi no tame ni..._

 _Boku wa... nando datte..._

 _Kushakusha ni natte..._

 _Muchakucha ni natte..._

 _Sekai ga ashita ni owarou to mo"_

" _Tsukame... kimi no sono te wo..._

 _Boku wa...mou zettai ni..._

 _Muzukashi wa shinai..._

 _Yakusoku Shiyou..._

 _Boku ni kono inochi aru kagiri"_

" _Kanarazu shiawase ni shiyou_

 _Nando datte warawaseru kara_

 _Dakara boku ni tsuite kite hoshii..._

 _Ii darou?"_

Aku ikut bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitarku, sungguh alunan gitar yang enak untuk didengar hingga membuatku tak tahan untuk bernyanyi, aku lalu berhenti memainkan gitarku, aku tersenyum saat menyanyikan lagu yang menjadi kesukaanku itu, walau hanya bagian akhir lagu yang kunyanyikan

Aku sedikit melirik kearah Rias, ia terlihat terdiam sambil menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, aku sedikit bingung dengannya

"Rias-chan?"

"Naruto-kun, kau menyanyi?"

"Tidak, aku sedang berenang" ucapku sekenanya, lagipula aku sedikit kesal saat ia bertanya walau sudah tau apa jawabannya

"Mou.. Naruto-kun menyebalkan"

"Lagipula kau yang menanyakan hal seperti itu, bukankah kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya bukan?"

"Tapi suaramu bagus loh Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou Pujiannya, Rias-chan"

Rias lalu tersenyum manis padaku, membuatku terpesona dengan wajahnya, sedikit semburat merah muncul di kedua pipiku, sungguh.. aku benar benar terpesona dengannya

'Rias-chan!'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan akhirnya...**_

 _ **Hari demi hari telah berlalu, dan semua mulai berubah dengan perlahan...**_

.

.

.

 **\- At School**

Siang itu disaat jam istirahat dimulai, aku beranjak dari bangku tempatku belajar dan hendak berjalan kearah bangku Rias, kulihat ia tengah sibuk mengurusi kertas kertas yang lumayan menumpuk di bangkunya

"Rias-chan, Boleh Kubantu?"

Ia lalu menoleh kearahku, ia hanya tersenyum padaku lalu kembali mengurusi kertas kertasnya

"itu tidak perlu Naruto-kun"

Aneh, ya, aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Rias, biasanya saat aku hendak membantunya melakukan berbagai macam hal, ia tidak menolaknya, namun kini ada yang aneh dengannya, ia malah menolak saat aku hendak membantunya

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil walau dipaksakan saat ia menolak tawaranku, aku terus memperhatikannya yang sedang mengurusi kertas kertas itu, disaat ia mulai mengangkat tumpukan keras itu, aku lalu kembali memberikan tawaran kepadanya

"Rias-chan, apa boleh ku-"

'Sreeet!'

"Buchou!"

Ucapanku terpotong saat seseorang membuka pintu kelas dengan agak kuat, aku menoleh kearah sosok yang membuka pintu kelas tadi, ia seorang remaja laki laki, berambut coklat dengan warna mata yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya dan juga berkulit putih, di lihat lihat, sepertinya ia adik kelas

"Issei-kun!"

Aku menoleh kearah Rias saat ia menyebutkan nama seseorang, ia tersenyum sambil menatap remaja laki laki berambut coklat itu, remaja yang dipanggil Issei itu lalu berjalan kearah Rias

"Boleh kubantu, Buchou!"

Rias menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui Issei untuk membantunya mengangkat tumpukkan kertas itu

Terkejut, ya, aku kembali merasakan keanehan pada Rias, aku hendak membantunya malah ia tolak, namun remaja coklat itu malah ia setuju, memangnya ada apa?

"Gomen Naruto, sebenarnya ini tugas klub kami, maaf aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu untuk membantuku" ucap Rias dan berjalan bersama Issei meninggalkan kelas

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya walau dipaksakan,aku kembali dibingungkan dengan sikap Rias yang mulai berubah, apakah ada kaitannya dengan ketidak hadirannya diriku disekolah beberapa hari belakangan?

Sebenarnya, lima hari kemarin aku mengalami sakit, tidak ada yang membantuku dirumah karena aku memang anak yatim piatu, jadi aku melakukan semuanya dengan sendiri, bahkan aku membeli obat di apotek terdekat dalam keadaan sakit, wajar saja jika aku membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk izin tidak memasuki sekolah

'pluuk!'

Tiba tiba aku merasakan tangan seseorang memegang bahuku dari belakang, aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat ia adalah seorang laki laki seumuranku, ia juga merupakan teman masa kecilku yang juga sekelas denganku, ialah Sasuke Uchiha

"Cemburu, Heh? Ayo kita keluar kelas saja, aku jengkel melihat wajah lesumu itu" ucapnya dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok rumahku

"Kau mengejekku ya? Teme!"

"Itu bukan ejekan, tapi itu kenyataan, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke yang tidak ingin disalahkan, sambil menyodorkan sebuah gitar yang dipegangnya kearahku, aku lalu menerimanya dan keluar kelas bersama Sasuke Uchiha

Dilorong sekolahan, kami berdua mendapati banyak tatapan dari para gadis yang sekolah disekolahan Kuoh ini, terlebih mata mereka banyak yang mengarah pada Sasuke, namun orang yang ditatap malah mengacuhkan mereka

"Tak kusangka kau menjadi idaman para gadis, Teme"

"Benarkah? Namun aku terkadang merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar balasan Sasuke yang terdengar lucu itu, ya, memang sih, menjadi tatapan orang orang disekolahan itu terkadang membuat seseorang risih

.

.

.

.

"Teme!, Gantian dong, dari tadi kau terus yang memainkan gitarnya, sekarang giliranku!"

"Diamlah Dobe!, kau seperti anak kecil saja, aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara gitarku karena suaramu itu"

Kini aku dan Sasuke berada dihalaman sekolah, tepatnya dibawah pohon yang rindang, tempatku yang biasanya selalu berteduh ataupun bermain gitar disini

Aku kini tengah mencoba merayu Sasuke agar ia mau meminjamkan gitarnya padaku, karena sedari tadi hanya ia yang memainkannya saja, aku bahkan belum diberi giliran untuk memainkan benda bersenar enam itu

"Ku pelit Teme, aku menyesal membawa gitar itu disepanjang lorong sekolah"

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe!"

Disaat aku masih merasa kesal dengan Sasuke, aku tak sengaja melihat Rias sedang berjalan, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, disaat ia berjalan sambil melamunkan sesuatu, ia tersandung batu hingga membuatnya terjatuh

Aku terkejut, aku lalu hendak pergi kearahnya hingga membuat Sasuke merasa heran dan berhenti memainkan gitarnya, namun belum sempat aku melangkah lima langkah, Aku melihat Issei yang berlari kearah Rias dan mencoba membantunya bangun dari jatuhnya

Aku hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu, entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang, namun aku merasakan sesuatu dihatiku yang tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang

"Oii Dobe!, mau berapa lama kau berdiri gak jelas seperti itu?"

Aku hanya diam saja mendengar ocehan Sasuke

"Sudahlah, untuk sekarang kau biarkan saja dia, kau hanya perlu bersyukur karena ada yang menjaganya disaat ia tidak bersamamu"

Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya, namun rasanya hati ini tak ikhlas jika bukan aku yang selalu menjaganya

"Oii NARUTO!, Telingamu Rusak ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Sudah kubilang mau berapa lama kau berdiri seperti itu?"

"Tak Kusangka kau bisa berteriak seperti tadi, kau seperti bukan dirimu saja"

"Hn"

"Aku tarik kata kataku tadi" ucapku sweatdropped mendengar balasan dari Sasuke yang sangat singkat itu, sakking singkatnya, ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja

Aku lalu kembali berjalan dan duduk didekat Sasuke yang sedang memainkan gitar, namun tetap saja ia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk meminjamkan gitarnya padaku, sungguh pelit kau Sasuke

.

.

.

.

 _ **Semua mulai berubah, bahkan kau semakin dekat dengannya hingga kau berangkat kesekolah bersamanya, Kau mulai berubah ya...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **\- Next Days**

Hari berganti menjadi pagi yang indah, matahari sudah naik sepenggalah, burung burung berkicau mewarnai suasana pagi ini, orang orang keluar rumah melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing

Begitu juga denganku, kini aku tengah berjalan kearah sekolah, sambil memakan roti yang berisi selai strawberry membuat pagiku menjadi baik, yah, walau kini aku berangkat sekolah sendirian

Aku akhirnya sampai digerbang sekolah, kulihat sekolah belum seberapa ramai, aku lalu berjalan kearah pohon yang rindang dihalaman sekolah tempatku biasa berteduh, aku duduk bersandarkan batang pohon itu sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa diriku, sungguh nyaman bukan?

Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan angin yang menerpa diriku, saat aku membuka mataku, aku sekilas melihat Rias dari ekor mataku yang tengah memasuki gerbang sekolah, aku lalu menoleh kearahnya hendak menyapanya sambil melambaikan tanganku, namun...

"Rias-cha-"

Aku berhenti mengucapkan namanya saat aku melihat Issei yang juga muncul dari belakangnya, mereka terlihat bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain

Tanganku yang masih berada diatas hendak melambai lambai padanya aku turunkan dan menghapus niatanku untuk menyapanya, lagi lagi aku merasakan perasaan ini, aku hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan melihat keduanya terlihat bahagia bersama

Aku bangkit dari acara duduk dibawah pohon rindang itu, berdiri dan hendak berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, sedikit kulihat Rias menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan padanya lalu kembali berjalan kearah gedung sekolah

'Kau berubah, Rias-chan'

.

.

.

.

 **\- Skip Time**

Waktu jam istirahat sekolah dimulai, kini aku hanya berjalan kearah atap gedung sekolah sekedar menghilangkan beban pikiranku

Disaat aku berjalan kearah atap sekolah, ingatan tentang tadi pagi kembali berputar dipikiranku, dimana Rias dan Issei berpegangan tangan, mereka tersenyum bahagia, semuanya masih kuingat dan terus berputar putar dikepalaku, ugh!, ingatan yang tak ingin aku ingat

'Bruukk!'

Sembari berjalan, aku tak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari tiga orang didepanku, ia terjatuh kelantai sambil memegangi bokongnya, mereka bertiga seorang laki laki yang juga sekolah disini, aku hendak membantunya dengan mengulurkan tanganku padanya, namun samar samar ku lihat ia menyeringai

'Syuut!'

'Duaaagg!'

Remaja botak yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi menerima uluran tanganku, namun ia bukan menerima dengan baik, ia menarik tanganku hingga aku tertarik kearahnya, salah satu tangannya lalu memukul wajahku hingga aku terpental kebelakang dan terbaring terlentang

"Dasar Kuning sialan!, ayo kita hajar saja dia!"

"Ayo!"

Sembari terlentang, kulihat tiga remaja laki laki tadi mengelilingi diriku, mereka terlihat menyeringai

'Duaaagg!'

'Buuukk!'

"Itttaaaaii!"

Dan akhirnya, aku menjadi bulan bulanan mereka, mereka terus memukul dan menendang diriku dengan seenak mereka, aku hanya terbaring lemas pasrah menerima hantaman mereka, beberapa bagian tubuhku memerah akibat dihajar mereka, bahkan dari sudut bibirku mengeluarkan darah

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang, samar samar kulihat beberapa Sensei dan beberapa siswa menghampiriku dan juga ketiga remaja laki laki yang menghajarku, dan akhirnya kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya...

.

.

.

'Banyak sekali luka memar disekujur tubuhnya!'

'Benarkah?'

'Aku heran, kenapa kau tertimpa nasib seperti ini padamu, Dobe!'

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari kesadaranku, kulihat langit langit ruangan yang berwarna putih

"Are, Aku dimana?"

Aku mencoba membangunkan tubuhku, namun aku merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, sehingga aku menyerah untuk duduk, setidaknya aku bisa menggerakkan tanganku

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata!"

Aku menoleh kearah samping mendengar perkataan tadi, kulihat Sasuke duduk disamping tempat berbaringku sambil memakan buah tomat, aku tersenyum melihatnya, namun sedikit heran, kenapa temanku ini sangat suka sekali dengan buah berwarna merah itu?

"Teme!"

"Kau sungguh Dobe!, kenapa nasibmu sial seperti ini?, andai saja aku bersamamu, setidaknya aku bisa menghajar mereka bertiga"

"Benarkah?, kurasa kau salah, mungkin jika kau bersamaku tadi, kau pasti kabur dari mereka bertiga"

"Tentu saja Tidak!, aku ini tidak pengecut sepertimu"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja!"

Sasuke lalu memberikanku sebuah botol berisi air segar, aku lalu menerimanya dan membuka tutup botolnya, aku lalu meminumnya denga cepat layaknya seseorang yang kehausan

'Glup glup'

"Huaaah... Sankyuu, Teme!

"Hn"

"Oh ya, Bagaimana keadaan tiga remaja yang mengeroyoki diriku tadi?"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan mereka, mereka terkena hukuman diskors selama 2 minggu dengan tuduhan menyiksa adik kelas"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke, yah, setidaknya dengan menghajar diriku, mereka bertiga mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal

'Ckleek'

Terdengar suara knop pintu dibuka, aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara berasal, dan dari balik pintu tersebut, muncul Rias yang terlihat membawa tas plastik yang entah berisi apa

"Naruto!"

"Rias-"

Aku hendak tersenyum kearahnya, namun wajahku kembali tidak tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya yaitu remaja yang kini selalu bersamanya belakangan ini, yaitu Issei

"-Chan?"

"Haduh Naruto!, kau ini kenapa sih, untung saja tadi kau diselamatkan guru, aku sempat khawatir padamu" ucap Rias sambil menaruh tas plastik itu ke meja disamping tempatku berbaring

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu khawatir"

"Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah baikan kok!" ucapku padanya dengan senyum walau dipaksakan

"Baiklah Kalo begitu, lain kali kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rias lalu berjalan kearah Issei, Rias bahkan langsung menggandeng Issei yang membuat Issei sedikit terkejut

"Ayo Issei-kun!"

Ha'i, Semoga lekas sembuh Naruto-san!"

Aku hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapan Issei, akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan ini sambil terus bergandengan tangan, oh Rias, kau bahkan melakukan itu didepanku, kau tak tahu betapa ku sangat tak ingin melihatnya, karena itu sangat menyakitkan

"Dasar Mereka!, aku yang bahkan dari tadi duduk disini, tak sedikitpun memberikan sapaan padaku"

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke yang tengah menggerutu

"Itu karena kau tidak dibutuhkan disini!"

"Hoi Dobe!, seenaknya kau bicara, jika bukan karena aku, kau tidak mungkin bisa bermalas-malasan ditempat nyaman seperti ini!"

"Aku hanya bercanda Teme!, oh ya, lagipula ini dimana?"

"Ini di ruang kesehatan sekolah, Aku tadi membawamu kesini, seharusnya Tsunade-sensei yang menjagamu, namun dia sedang ada urusan, jadi aku yang menjagamu"

"Kau banyak omong juga heh?"

"Hn"

'Cih, dia masih menggunakan gumaman tak bergunanya itu!'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan semua perubahan itu mencapai Puncaknya...**_

.

.

.

 **\- At School, 15:35 PM**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu setelah insiden pengeroyokan diriku, dan beberapa hari itu pula kulihat Rias menjadi pendiam, dan saat aku mencoba mendekatinya untuk menghiburnya, namun ia selalu menghindar seakan ia sengaja melakukannya, sebenarnya ada alasan kuat dibalik sikap Rias yang menjadi pendiam

Beberapa hari belakangan, Issei tidak sekolah, bukan karena sakit atau apa, namun Issei menjadi siswa pertukaran antar sekolah, entah aku tidak mengerti apa itu, yang jelas hal itulah yang kurasa membuat Rias menjadi pendiam

Sekarang sudah jam empat kurang tiga puluh menit, aku yang masih berada disekolah mencoba berjalan kearah bangku Rias yang kini terus melihat jam tangannya seakan ia menunggu suatu hal

"Rias-chan?"

Ia sempat menoleh kearahku, namun ia kembali menatap jam tangannya

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?"

Ia diam tak membalas perkataanku, beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 15:40 PM, Rias langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas, aku kaget dan juga ikut berlari mengejarnya

.

.

.

Kami saling berlari hingga keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, Rias berlari tanpa tujuan yang tidak aku tahu, dan aku berlari mengejar Rias dengan tujuan ingin mengetahui Rias ingin pergi kemana

"Rias-chan, Kau mau kemana?"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa mengikutimu, kalau kau berlari sendirian di sore hari seperti ini, diluar banyak kejahatan yang tidak diinginkan"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku!"

Aku terus berlari dan mengejarnya hingga hampir sampai di stasiun kereta, bahkan aku sempat mendengar suara kereta berhenti di stasiun itu

Rias terus berlari kearah stasiun kereta, hingga akhirnya ia memasuki area stasiun kereta itu dan berhenti didepan gerbong kereta hendak menunggu seseorang

Sedangkan aku terus berlari yang tertinggal dari Rias, setelah beberapa meter dari Rias, aku berhenti dan mencoba mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah

"Hah Hah!"

Setelah nafasku teratur, aku berjalan kearahnya

"Rias-chan tunggu aku-"

Ucapanku terhenti saat gerbong kereta itu terbuka menampilkan seorang remaja, kulihat Rias tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia langsung berlari menggapai remaja itu

" _Issei-kun!_ "

Issei sedikit berjalan keluar dari gerbong kereta itu hanya diam saat Rias yang mulai berlari hendak menggapai dirinya, dan akhirnya, Rias menggapai Issei, kulihat dengan mataku sendiri, Rias dengan bahagianya memeluk Issei dengan erat seakan tak ingin ia lepaskan, air matanya terus mengalir, dan Issei membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut

.

.

 _ **Dan kejadian yang tak ingin aku lihat pun Terjadi...**_

.

.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka masing masing, kulihat Rias terus menatap Issei, sedangkan Issei memegang Bahu Rias sambil tersenyum kearahnya, kulihat lagi Issei mulai menghapus air mata Rias dengan tangannya, Rias hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Issei, setelah itu, mata mereka sama sama terpejam dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka

'Cup!'

Aku melihat didepanku sendiri, bahkan sedikit aku tak mempercayai penglihatanku bahwa, gadis yang kucintai telah dimiliki orang lain, dan bahkan gadis yang kucintai ini telah berciuman dengan orang lain!

Ya, mereka saling berciuman dengan mesranya!

Mataku membulat dengan sempurna melihat kejadian ini, lagi lagi aku merasakan perasaaan ini, rasa nyeri yang menjalar disetiap inci di hatiku, rasa nyeri yang seakan akan hatiku ditusuk ribuan jarum hingga tertembus, sungguh, aku tak pernah berharap seperti ini

Hatiku hancur, perasaan yang kupendam selama ini hancur hanya dalam beberapa detik, Sakit? Tentu saja, Kecewa? Sudah pasti, apa yang selama ini kuharapkan habis didepan mataku, Aku sangat kecewa dan sedih, sakit, sungguh!

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan bercampur aduk seperti ini, perasaan yang sulit untuk dimengerti orang lain, perasaan kecewa berat yang saat ini kualami, perasaan sakit saat aku melihat mereka saling berciuman, dan sedikit rasa tak ikhlas saat aku melihat mereka melakukan itu

Akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka, Rias tersenyum bahagia melihat Issei telah kembali, sedangkan Issei tersenyum sambil memainkan surai merah crimson milik Rias dengan lembut

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan..." ucapku lirih sambil menunduk menutupi ekspresiku sekarang

Mereka berdua menoleh kearahku, Issei terlihat hanya diam, sedangkan Rias terlihat berjalan mendekatiku

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, ini-"

"Sudahlah Rias, aku melihat semuanya!, maaf aku mengganggu kalian berdua"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu dengan perasaan kecewa, aku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di stasiun kereta itu

.

.

.

.

Kini aku berada ditaman kota, aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang disediakan disana, aku duduk sambil menunduk menutupi ekspresiku sekarang, beberapa orang yang lewat didepanku terkadang melihatku dengan aneh, namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa saat ini aku tengah menangis dalam hening

" _Issei-kun!"_

" _Jangan ikuti aku!"_

' _Cup!'_

Kejadian itu terus berputar dikepalaku seakan tak bisa hilang sepenuhnya, aku mengusap air mataku dengan tanganku sendiri

"Naruto?"

Dari pendengaranku, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang feminim, aku lalu mengadahkan wajahku kedepan melihat siapa yang memanggil namaku

"Ri-Rias?"

"Naruto?, kau menangis?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" ucapku sambil mengalihkan perhatianku kearah lain tak ingin lagi memandang wajanya

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang kau-"

Lagi lagi, hatiku tak tahan mendengarnya, aku lalu bangkit dari dudukku dan menatapnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatiku

"Kejadian tadi bukan?, untuk apa kau jelaskan, sudah jelas kau menciumnya didepan mataku!"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sungguh mencintaimu Rias!"

"Apa kau masih ingat, dimana saat itu kau menegurku dan mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganku, apa kau masih ingat itu?"

"Dan Apa kau masih ingat saat aku dan kau menatap awan disiang hari bersama sama? Kau ingat bukan?"

"Aku bahkan menghajar orang orang yang berani menyakitimu hanya sekedar untuk melindungimu, walau aku tahu aku bukan orang yang kuat, kau ingat bukan?"

"Aku selalu melakukan hal yang baik dan menyenangkan padamu, itu karena aku memiliki alasan yang kuat dibalik semuanya, namun kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya, atau kau mungkin tidak ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Alasan itu adalah, Karena Aku mencintaimu Rias!"

Rias membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, kulihat dari sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, dan akhir matanya air mata itu tumpah

"Hiks, Hiks, Maafkan Aku Naruto, aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu padaku, aku sungguh bodoh, hiks"

"Sudahlah berhenti menangis, aku tidak ingin kau menangis"

"Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mempercayai orang yang kau cintai dari pada orang yang kau anggap teman?"

Rias kembali membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanku, dan ia kembali menangis

"Gomen, Naruto, Hiks!"

Aku tak tahan melihatnya menangis, dan akhirnya aku mendekatinya, lalu aku menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar dari matanya

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis, dan maafkan aku telah membentakmu"

Rias terdiam dengan perlakuanku saat ini, tubuhnya bergetar, ia lalu mencoba memelukku dengan kedua tangannya, namun dengan cepat aku menolaknya dengan cara mendorong pelan bahunya agar ia menjauhiku

"Gomen, aku bukan milikmu, dan juga kau bukan milikku" ucapku sambil menunduk

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi padanya, biar kutebak, kau pasti menyuruh remaja coklat (Issei) itu menunggu di stasiun itu dan kau menemuiku disini bukan?" ucapku sambil meninggalkannya di taman kota itu

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja aku, hubunganmu dengannya akan renggang jika kau terus mengingatku" ucapku dan terus berjalan meninggalkannya

"Dan jika kita bertemu lagi nanti, pastikan kau tunjukkan padaku senyum bahagiamu, setidaknya aku ingin melihat kau bahagia nantinya..."

Rias kembali terdiam mendengar ucapanku, kini ia tidak menangis lagi, namun ia tersenyum menatap kepergianku walau masih ada setitik air mata dimatanya

"Ha'i, Naruto-"

"-Kun!"

.

.

.

.

 **.:: The End ::.**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi dengan ku Author kece se-Fanfiction ini #plaaakk

Cie cie yang baper :v :v ,,, gimana Fic kali ini, sungguh memacu adrenalin bukan? #bhaakk

Jangan minta tambah chapter apalagi minta tambah Word, kalian udah liat tulisan diatas yang bertuliskan **"** _ **The End"**_ bukan?

Jadi, Fic ini Fic Oneshot! Pertamaku!

Sebenarnya Fic ini project lama yang enggak aku lanjutin, eh pas ngebuka isi laptop, masih ada Documentnya dan belum aku hapus, aku lanjutin aja deh...

Dan juga buat Fic aku yang laen, sabar yaa! Aku masih melanjutkan pengerjaannya, wajarlah kalo lama, soalnya tugas aku numpuk, dan juga sekarang lagi UTS di sekolahku

Kalo begitu ditunggu Reviewnya, kuharap gak ada yang nge-Flame :v

" **Kurosaki Kitahara : Logout "**


End file.
